Characters
Introduction Welcome to the Characters page! Here you will find information about cut characters, changed characters and clothing. WATCH_DOGS Scrapped Outfits In the game files there is 20 images of cut outfits which have been shown in a gallery below, its unknown why these have been cut or what were their names (or codenames). Outfit20.png Outfit19.png Outfit18.png Outfit17.png Outfit16.png Outfit15.png Outfit14.png Outfit13.png Outfit12.png Outfit11.png Outfit10.png Outfit8.png Outfit7.png Outfit6.png Outfit5.png Outfit4.png Outfit3.png Outfit2.png Outfit1.png Outfit9.png Unused Clothing Prison Guard - In the files, exists a modelpart of Aiden Pearce in a Prison Guard outfit, it features some clipping near the neck areas, this outfit could have been used in changed Dressed In Peels. Casual - In the files, exists a modelpart of Aiden Pearce in tan pants and a black T-Shirt, aswell as glasses, Aiden's neck has a hole between the Shirt, the purpose is unknown. Glitch - Fully finished Outfit marked as Digital Trip/DLC which exists in files, with modding it can be worn again, it could have been used for some cut Digital Trip. Main Characters Aiden Pearce - The main protagonist has had some changes in his face and slight clothing changes. Clara Lille - Her appearance was changed, aswell as role. Tobias Frewer - His face was different, it was reusing a model from NPC and had its unique texture, the texture is still left in files. Defalt - The artworks show him with a red mask. Cut Characters Bixxel44 - Originally was used as Tanner/Aiden for original WD Concept (Driver/Nexus), he also was featured in E3 2012 Demo as the person standing on the roof, and in 14min demo as rival hacker. Joe Colt - Brother of Lamarr Colt, was meant to be executed by couple of dirty cops. Aiden was supposed to save him in order to get Lamarr to talk. Lamarr Colt - Lucky Quinn's gun runner. He was in his private lounge, playing jazz in Speakeasy, Aiden was supposed to save his Brother to get him talking about the guns. His phone image is still left in the files. Nelson Oswald - Nicky's Neighbor, The purpose is currently unknown. Eddie Flores - Associate of Frank Janson (Nicky's Harasser). Unused Characters Lena Pearce - A model of her lies dormant within the game files, but apart from being used in a pre-rendered cutscene and portraits, said model is unused. Multiplayer 38 Modelparts for Multiplayer characters exist in files, aswell as 2 Uplay Reward Characters, one of them being a deputy and the second one being a guy with welding mask. WATCH_DOGS 2 Changed Characters Josh - His Appearance and Role were different. Cut Clothing Items WATCH_DOGS 2 features few clothing items that were left unused in the files, here are some of them. Umeni Security Hat - A hat with Umeni Security Logo, it was supposed to be unlocked after completing Hollow Pundits. 580s Hat - 580's Gang Hat, it is unknown why its unused, the game features full 580's Outfit but a hat is missing, it could have been forgotten. WKZ Engineer Jacket - Using the same model as PS4 Exclusive Blume Engineer Outfit, it was supposed to be unlocked after completing Hollow Pundits. Alternative Marcus Outfit - Shown by Alexandre Jean-Philippe on his artstation profile. Rare Clothing Items Hangover Tanktop - Can be worn at the start of the game, after you change clothing, its gone. Forever. Hangover Shoes - Can be worn at the start of the game, after you change clothing, its gone. Forever. Non-Dedsec Default Clothes - Some of them can be worn at the start of the game, like the Mask, after you change clothing, its gone. Forever. Unobtainable Garage Outfit - The Garage outfit seen in Cyberdriver cutscene.